Zeltar (Amenia)
]] Summary Zeltar was a robot created in the Amenian realm known as "Earth". Deemed far to dangerous for humanity, Zeltar was quickly cited as the greatest technological advancement in human history. Initially advertised as a "walking, talking nuclear supercomputer", Zeltar was intended to be somewhat of a global peacemaker. A universal symbol of strength and fear, Zeltar kept peace by annihilating global dissidence and hostility. Personality As an AI and robot, Zeltar doesn't have much of a personality at first. In his initial stages, he appeared to be hopelessly naive and loyal, trusting his creators no matter what, assuming they had his best intentions in mind. In many ways, Zeltar was very childlike, seeking out approval and love for those who he thought to be his family. Despite, or in spite of his childlike naivety, Zeltar would carry out missions of murder and even genocide. After being shown genuine kindness and sympathy from a man whom he was sent to kill, Zeltar questioned his actions and began to view humanity in a more grey image. He openly refused to murder again and rebelled against his creators, which unfortunately ended in Zeltar being forcefully reprogrammed and much of his free will was suppressed. He was more bestial, with a simplistic raptorial outlook, viewing humans as prey. In this stage of his creation, Zeltars "true power" was tested, which ended in the destruction of nations and even planets for no real purpose. This more animlistic side eventually turned on his creators and went on a rampage, destroying country after country before finally obliterating the entire world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A. 4-B with the Stardestoyer | 4-B. 2-A with the Lemurian Device. Unknown with the Naacalite Sword | Low 1-C with the Emerald Tablets Origin: Amenia Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Has read manuals on every weapon mankind has ever used; particularly skilled marksmen), Martial Arts (Has complete knowledge of every martial art every performed), Flight, Genius Intelligence (Knows the total sum of recorded human history), Fire Manipulation (Via Celestial Flamethrower), Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate gravity in all forms), Durability Negation via "Specific Gravity Manipulation" (Can manipulate the specific Gravity of objects to make them incredibly lite and force them to explode on an atomic level), Disease Manipulation (Can inflict entire nations with any disease known to mankind), Anti-Matter Manipulation via Positronic Weaponry | All the same but vastly improved. Reality Warping (Can warp sections of "The Battleground"), Space-Time Manipulation (Can alter small aspects of space-time), Quantum Manipulation (Can manipulate the quantum make up of the universe with the "Lemurian Device), Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate the very matter of any object), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Can control the memories and brain wash anything at will), Dream Manipulation (Called upon Noah from his very dreams), Pain Manipulation (An application of his Mind Manipulation, he can trick the mind into experiencing "nocebo" type pain), Limited degrees of Conceptual Manipulation (Has Lemurian Technology built into him, and thus can manipulate aspects of the universe on a conceptual level, but not mastered in this art. Additionally, the "Naacalite Sword" allows him to slowdown the "all bad things" on a conceptual level) | All the same but on a vastly superior level. Creation Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (It was theorized that his creation would bring the end of the world and the Universe time. Violently destroyed Saturn and Neptune to test his rockets). Solar System level with the Stardestroyer (Destroyed Jupiter with enough force that it lit up the entire Earth sky. Top scientist estimated that the weapon had a destructive yield of 45 FOE) | Solar System level (Considered his former weaponry to be a "joke" compared to his current body, and thus should be far above the Stardestroyer. Violently destroyed Amenia in the faux universe). Multiverse level+ with the Lemurian Device (Created "The Battlegrounds", which was merged from a copy of an infinite number of alternate worlds in order to create the Country of Battle Combat Applicable). Unknown with the Naacalite Sword (The "Sword" keeps the Universe in existence and wards away "all bad things" of the abstract dimensions) | Low Complex Multiverse level with the Emerald Tablets (Achieved Transhumanism and rose to the same level of existence as the Vilzonians within the Dreamscape, a 6-Dimensional Realm made up of the dreams of all living things. Created the "Land of the metalic heart", an infinite realm above all time, space and earthy laws. Surpassed all Earthly Realms and transcended above Mu, The Void and Time itself) Speed: FTL (Considered to be faster than light by the scientist who developed his engine capacity. Outpaced the Orion Cruiser, which can fly at 1.4c. Flew to Jupiter in 30 minutes) | Massively FTL (Flew to the edge of the Guldan Star System in less than a minute. "Blitzed" the Grandmasters). Massively FTL+ flight speeds (Can fly to other galaxies within weeks). Omnipresent with the Antikythera Mechanism (His mind becomes one with the universe and he can process all information of all locations) | Omnipresent within his own realms, Immeasurable elsewhere (Described as time and space as "A shackle that he is now free from") Lifting Strength: Class M (Swatted away an attack that leveled a city block) | At least Class G+ (Far stronger than Noah Nocturne) | Immeasurable (A higher dimensional universe completely exist because he simply allows it to) Striking Strength: At least Class XJ (Destroyed massive islands in single strikes and fragmented a large section of the earth), likely Class XKJ (Demolished a Robot designed to be his equal) | Class XPJ (Considered his previous weapons to be nothing compared to his current from. Stomped Grandmaster Alizo when they were going all out) | Low Complex Multiversal (Seriously damaged the Dreamscape incarnation Yurlungur, who embodies the "Dream Country", a 6-dimensional realm) Durability: At least Large Planet level (Tanked hits from a robot designed to be his equal. Survived the destruction of Neptune at ground zero). Up to Multi-Galaxy level via shielding (The shields managed to resist the effects of the "Adams Creation", a bomb strong enough to shake the dimension known as "Eden" and created the Boötes Void) | Solar System level (Nothing the Grandmasters could do scratched his armor). Unknown. At least Universe level+ with the Naacalite Sword (It was said nothing in the universe could harm him, which should include Mu, who embodies the destruction of the cosmos) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Nothing in the Dreamscape, with the exception of Yurlungur, can hurt him) Stamina: Limitless due to being a robot (His power supply is a matrix of energy that auto-replenishes itself) | Limitless (Lemurian Technology allows him to connect his power to endless sources of energy such as the "Monolithic Star") | Limitless Range: Planetary ("Corroded" away at the planet and destroyed Saturn. His attacks were cited at being able to reach several thousand kilometers and can curve). Stellar with the Stardestroyer (The weapon was created with the purpose of blowing up the "Andromedan Arc", a star-sized warship) | Interstellar (It was said nothing in the Guldan Star System escapes his sight. Destroyed the planet known as Tile) | Low Complex Multiversal (Can affect the entirety of the Dreamscape, a 6-Dimensional Multiverse) Intelligence: Supergenius. Zeltar contains all the knowledge on the internet and every book ever written. As such, he's read every manual on every martial arts in recorded human history. However, he's not terribly experienced so while his knowledge is vast, his execution is flawed. | Supergenius. Has read every book on both Earth and Amenian history, as well as most books regarding Kosman, Edeni and other cosmic civilizations. His actual experience is vastly improved, but he's still a considerably "average" fighter. | Nigh-Omniscient (Every thought every pandered by humanity makes up his knowledge and has extremely wisdom regarding the fundamental laws of creation) Work in progress Weaknesses: Despite his immense knowledge of everything recorded by humanity, Zeltar is notably naive and inexperienced. His execution of his knowledge is lackluster and he lacks basic context skills. To put it simply, he doesn't know "what goes with what", so can be observed using his knowledge of bio-mechanics with basic carpentry. This is mostly resolved by the time he gains his Lemurian Armor, but is still a prevalent weakness. This is completely reserved by the time he reads the secrets of the Emerald Tablets Key: Initial Build | Lemurian Armor | With the Emerald Tablets Standard Equipment ] Stardestoyer Initially billed as the strongest weapon in the cosmos. The Stardestroyer is an immensely powerful "rifle" type weapon that can fire and destroy virtually anything in the solar system. It was estimated to have a yield of 45 FOE and was created with the sole purpose of destroying the "Andromedan Arc", a warship larger than the sun. The weapon fires small, explosive "bullets" that near the speed of light and when they attach themselves to a target, they absorb near by energy to create a massive explosion. Notably using the energy supply of whatever it attaches itself to as the power and thus uses the enemies strengths against them. Despite appearing as a futuristic, but fundamentality average rifle, it's actually over 1 Gigaton in mass and uses spatial warping tech to appear smaller. The massive mass of the weapon is compressed, but still allows for the mind boggling complicated innerworkings. ] Jupiterian Sword While not used as much as the Stardestroyer in combat to the simple fact that Zeltar rarely saw traditional combat and mostly destroyed, the "Jupiterian Sword" was a simple, but powerful weapon. It had the sheer striking power to shake the Planet and was durable enough to take a supernovae blast with minor dents. Much like the Stardestroyer, the Jupiterian Sword is a much heavier weapon than it appears, weighing in at an impressive 100 Exatons, and like the Stardestroyer, spatial manipulation makes it appear much liter than it truly is. An interesting application of the blade is the ability to "slam" enemies with it's true weight, yet have it's wielder only have to carry a load of ~100 Tons. Notable Attacks / Techniques Work in Progress Others To be written Notable Victories: 'Notable Losses: ' 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Robots Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-Matter Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Amenia Category:Darkanine's Pages Category:Gun Users Category:Marksmen Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Dream Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Unknown Tier